Zack X Aerith Travelin SOLDIER
by CasXIII
Summary: This is an AU with Zack and Aerith. It's simply a Love Story to the song Travelin Soldier by Dixie Chicks. The last scene is an actual scene from the game but this was just for fun. Enjoy! Rated T for violence in the end I guess.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zack Fair, Aerith, or anything Final Fantasy VII. I also don't own the song Travelin Soldier or the Dixie Chicks (Not that I would want to own them...)

Zack was on his way to the bus to go to ShinRa on his next big mission. It was nerve racking for anyone. He could die if he wasn't careful. He had turned 18 only a few days ago. He was already dressed up in his SOLDIER uniform. He had a lot on his mind and a couple hours to go.

He went to a nice cafe` nearby and sat in a corner booth. The only thing on his mind was the mission and the outcomes. He was lost in thought til a nice lady with a pink bow tied in her pretty long brown hair. The name-tag on her shirt confirmed her name as Aerith. His simple order was coffee with a lot of sugar and creamer.. Aerith saw his shy atmosphere and gave him a soft smile.

"Would you mind sittin' down for a while and talking to me? I'm feeling a little low." He said with a sheepish grin.

"I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go." She smiled sweetly.

After her shift, she took Zack to a church down in the slums. It was an old church filled with beautiful yellow flowers. They sat on a bench and had a nice friendly talk. Zack sighed and Aerith turned to him in question.

"I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to. Do you mind if I send one back here to you?" He asked looking hopeful. Aerith giggled softly.

"Sure!" She smiled.

_ ~Timeskip~_

Zack had been gone for awhile and the highlight of Aerith's day was to go home and read Zack's letters. They game from a place a little while away from Gondola, his home town she figured out. She had gotten a new one from today. She sat down by the flowers and read it aloud to herself.

"Dear Aerith, I hope you're doing fine. I just need to get something out. Ever since I saw you and we talked, I have felt a light feeling when I think or right to you. I honestly think it's love. When it's getting pretty rough over here, I think of that day sitting down in the church. I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. Love, Zack (P.S. Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while.)" Aerith teared up a bit after the last sentance. She missed Zack and couldn't wait to see him again.

_ ~Timeskip~_

One friday night, some SOLDIER came down and gathered everyone in the slums. Aerith came dreading what was to be read. Angeal came out with a clipboard. Aerith remembered him telling her about Angeal and how highly he thought of him. That alone gave Aerith respect for the man.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please bow your heads for a list of local SOLDIER dead." Aerith felt her heart drop as worry flooded her. People whispered and spoke to eachother. "Sears Amedon, Ollie Barns, Wester Broke, Rondy Brune, Larn Dern, Ai Ernity," Standing next to me was Mrs. Ernity. She broke down. She was crying hard. People came to confort her and tried to cheer her up. The next name hit Aerith hard. "Zack Fair..." Angeal's voice seemed to crack as well as a single tear streamed down his face. No one seemed to care much about his name. Besides Angeal, only one person did. It was a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair.

Aerith held in her tears as she ran to the church. She sat near the flowers and wept. She remembered the time he held her hand and thought how no one could ever make her feel like that. Very few people new about them and told her she was too young for him. Honestly, one year wasn't too bad. She was waiting for the love of her hero. He had told her in the last letter that their love will never end. She waited and waited for the SOLDIER to come home. That last letter had said a SOLDIER was coming home.

She was crying and crying. Something in the flowers caught her eye. A note in the flowers tied to a white feather.

"Aerith, I'll see you soon. Love, your Hero Zack Fair 3" She read aloud.

_ ~Years Later~_

Aerith sat praying. She heard a few footsteps and looked up to see Cloud running her way. She smiled as she put her praying hands down. Her smile faultered when she felt a sharp pain in her torso. She saw an oh-so familiar blade penetrating her body. Her body went limp forward and her pretty bow in her hair fell out, along with the white materia. All she could think was how she was able to see her beloved Zack again. All she saw was Zack's smile. All she heard was his sweet laugh. It all faded white...

"Aerith...Aerith...Hello?" She heard a voice call. She opened her eyes to see her beautiful hero.

"An angel?" She smiled.

"Nope, your Hero." He held out his hand to her.

Author's Note: Whoo! Finished and is really sweet and a little sad. I really only ship Zack and Aerith and very rarely Sephiroth and Aerith. Anyways, Review and such please :)


End file.
